Second Souffle
by Amy S Reid
Summary: Elle doit le protéger.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling (que nous pouvons remercier pour son talent), à l'heptalogie Harry Potter. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour servir mes idées et mes écrits.

**Cette fiction se place après le tome 6, je compte donc réécrire le tome 7 à ma sauce pour faire simple. Si le besoin s'en fait sentir, je rajouterai des chapitres flash-back, en vous avertissant bien sur de l'endroit où ils se placent dans l'histoire originel. Le prologue est très court, les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus long.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, tel était son nom. Garder son secret, telle était sa mission. Véritable fardeau que cette mission était. Elle l'obligeait à mentir à ses amis. Les rares personnes sorcières qui ne l'insultait pas à cause de son sang. Si seulement ils savaient, tous. Non, elle n'était pas une sang de bourbe. Non, ses parents biologiques n'étaient pas dentistes. Oh non. Mais elle avait enduré toutes ces insultes pour une bonne raison : survivre et aider son frère le moment venu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voici une nouvelle histoire, je ne vous cache pas que celle-ci sera plus longue que les autres, j'ai déjà le scénario en tête, je sais exactement ce qui va se passer, il ne me reste plus qu'a l'écrire =).<strong>


	2. Premier Baiser

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling (que nous pouvons remercier pour son talent), à l'heptalogie Harry Potter. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour servir mes idées et mes écrits.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello =)<strong>

**je me suis dit, puisque le prologue n'est pas très long, pourquoi ne pas publier le premier chapitre, pour faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, i tout i tout =).**

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre. Il se situe non pas dans le tome 7 (même si j'avais dit que je ré-écrivais le tome 7). Il s'agit d'un petit kiff, je voulais que les deux persos soient ensemble alors, je me suis dit que j'allais au moins vous raconter en détails comment ça s'était fait. Vous pouvez donc situer ce premier chapitre dans Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé. Plus exactement lors du repas de Noël qui se déroule chez les Weasley. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Hermione :<strong>

Ce soir, c'est Noël. Habituellement, je le passe avec mes parents, mais j'ai été invitée par Molly. Je sais qu'il va y avoir tous les Weasley. Charlie et Bill ayant pu se libérer, Molly était rayonnante et avait ordonné aux jumeaux de passer les fêtes au Terrier. Mais également d'autres personnes : Rémus, Tonks et Harry.

Le repas que Molly a préparé est délicieux. Elle cuisine encore mieux que les elfes de Poudlard. En entrée, nous avons eu le droit à du pâté en croûte fait maison et de la salade du potager. J'adore la magie rien que parce qu'elle permet déjà d'avoir de la salade en hiver. Puis, elle avait préparé du potimarron, du choux-fleur en sauce béchamel ainsi que des pommes de terres sautées pour accompagner la dinde de Noël. Et pour finir, il y avait la traditionnelle bûche ainsi que des petits pâtés aux chocolat et des fondants aux chaudrons qu'elle avait faits l'après midi même, de la glace à la fraise et des bonbons à la noisette. C'était délicieux comme chaque fois que nous mangeons chez les Weasley.

Durant tout le repas, j'ai senti son regard posé sur moi. Je ne voulais pas le regarder. Je savais parfaitement quelle réaction ça engendrerait chez moi. Je ne pourrais détacher mon regard de son visage.

J'aide Molly à débarrasser tandis qu'il discute avec son frère. Ils parlent d'un nouveau type de filtre d'amour qui serait plus efficace que celui déjà en vente. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Harry et Ginny dans la pièce à côté. Il est clair qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout comme il est clair que je suis amoureuse de lui. Lui. Cet homme à la fois intelligent, débrouillard mais tellement gamin quand il est avec son jumeau, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps.  
>J'ai eu l'occasion de passer un peu de temps seule avec lui cet après-midi, et il est loin d'être aussi enfantin quand nous sommes tous les deux. Leur départ, l'année dernière, à cause d'Ombrage, m'a retourné le cerveau, je ne pensais pas être autant attachée à eux. À lui. Maintenant, la vaisselle terminée, je pensais rentrer chez moi.<p>

Alors que nous étions sous le porche de la maison, un fracas se fit entendre dans les champs. Rémus et Tonks sortirent leur baguette. Une sorcière apparue dans le jardin : Bellatrix. Elle rigolait comme une démente. De nombreux autres mangemorts apparurent dans le jardin. On entendit Harry courir dans les escaliers. Il nous dépassa en trombe. Il courut dans les champs. Rémus essaya de le retenir. En vain. Ginny le suivait de près. On les entendit s'enfoncer dans les hautes herbes. Je partis à leur suite, je souhaitais les protéger. J'entendis Molly crier. J'entendais quelqu'un me suivre. Des bruits d'eau à ma droite. Je fonçais dans cette direction. J'arrivais face à une immense flaque, d'au moins 6 m², surement créée par ses derniers jours pluvieux. Harry et Ginny se trouvaient dos à dos en plein milieu. Je les rejoignit et m'aperçut que la personne courant à mes trousses n'était autre que Fred. Je supposais alors qu'il m'avait suivi pour protéger sa sœur. Nous étions tous réunis au milieu de cette étendue d'eau quand les sorts jaillirent. Nous étions assaillis de toutes parts. Des Stupéfix, des Avada Kedavra, des Expelliarmus et des Doloris fusaient de toute part. Je lançais un maléfice cuisant et entendit un gémissement m'indiquant que mon sort avait touché la cible. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tonks, Rémus et Arthur nous rejoignaient, faisant fuir nos assaillants.

Ils transplanèrent et nous entendîmes un hurlement près de l'habitation principale.

Nous courûmes dans cette direction pour ne trouver qu'une maison en flammes contre lesquelles Molly se battait ardemment. En conjuguant nos efforts, nous réussirent à arrêter le feu rapidement et en un coup de baguette, tout fut réparé. Molly refusa de me laisser rentrer chez moi après de tels événements. De même qu'elle refusa que les jumeaux rentrent chez eux sur le chemin de traverse. Je devais cependant trouver un moyen de contacter mes parents afin de les prévenir. Je leur envoyais Coq, le hibou de Ron. La réponse ne fut pas longue à me parvenir. Moins d'une demi-heure après, Coq revenait avec un post-it sur lequel était gribouillé "Restes là où tu es le plus en sécurité ma chérie. Bisous. P & M". Molly décida que je dormirais dans la chambre de Ginny, tandis qu'Harry dormirait dans celle de Ron et que les jumeaux reprendraient leur ancienne chambre.

Elle fut un peu réticente à laisser partir Tonks et Rémus, bien que tout à fait capable de se défendre. Elle insista longuement sur le fait qu'il y avait suffisamment de place pour que tout le monde dorme au Terrier. Ils partirent tout de même. Cependant, Charlie et Bill n'eurent pas même l'occasion de demander. Ils se contentèrent d'aller dans leur ancienne chambre en voyant le regard noir de Molly lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la bouche. Je montais avec Ginny, enfila un pyjama qu'elle me prêta, ou plutôt une chemise de nuit qui se révéla être vraiment trop petite. Je décidais donc de toquer à la porte en face de celle de Ginny, soit la chambre des jumeaux. Fred me dit d'entrer. Ce que je fis. Je fus stupéfaite de le voir en caleçon, en train de fouiner dans son armoire, surement à la recherche d'un tee-shirt. Je rougis violemment et bégayai que je n'avais pas fait exprès. Comme une idiote, je ne trouvais rien de mieux à dire. Pour sa part, il enfila en vitesse le tee-shirt sur lequel il avait fini par mettre la main.

- _Désolé, je pensais que c'était Georges qui revenait ou bien Charlie ou Bill. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit d'entrer. En tant que frères, on s'est déjà vu en caleçon... Si j'avais su que c'était toi, je n'aurai pas voulu te choquer volontairement._

_- Oh ça va, je ne suis pas prude au point de mourir de t'avoir vu en sous-vêtements._

_- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu venais au départ, puisque ce n'était pas pour mater mon splendide derrière ?_ Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

_- Je souhaitais savoir si tu pouvais me prêter un tee-shirt pour dormir pour cette nuit. Les pyjamas de Gin' me sont trop petits._

_- Et brillante sorcière que tu es, tu n'as pas pensé à un sortilège ?_ Dit-il en ricanant.

_- Oh excuse moi, non, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu le dis._ Je commençais à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il m'agrippa violemment la main.

_- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour t'aider,_ souffla-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je me sentais tout émoustillée et n'osais pas lui dire qu'effectivement le sortilège était une bonne idée. Je le suivais près de son placard quand tout à coup, il se colla à moi.

_- Ferme les yeux,_ dit-il.

Je m'exécutais. Je sentis alors un mouvement près de moi. Puis des lèvres douces et délicates se posèrent sur les miennes, tendrement. Je me sentais tellement bien. Je trouvais ce moment des plus agréables. Je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir obéi et d'avoir fermé les yeux. Je sentais son corps chaud tout près du mien et ce dernier s'affola. Je posais ma main sur son torse. Je sentais la fermeté de ses abdos sous mes doigts. Je revis alors son corps vêtu seulement d'un caleçon lors de mon entrée dans sa chambre et je me sentis très excitée. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller plus loin, comme ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Mais tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, nous coupant dans notre baiser. Fred cria un petit "entrez". La tête de Ginny se pointa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_- Et ben alors Hermione, tu en mets du temps pour un tee-shirt ?_

_- C'est moi qui mets du temps à en trouver un, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas dormi ici, il a déjà fallu que j'en trouve un à ma taille. Ce sera plus facile normalement d'en trouver un pour Hermione puisqu'un de mes anciens devenus trop petit devrait faire l'affaire,_ me défendit Fred.

_- Ok. Ne tarde pas trop,_ répliqua Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Extérieur :<span>**

Elle sortit de la chambre avec un sourire en coin. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait parfaitement vu les regards de Fred à table, puis son attitude protectrice envers Hermione lors de l'attaque des mangemorts à l'extérieur. Et elle avait parfaitement remarqué les yeux enfiévrés, les joues empourprées, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres gonflées d'Hermione. Elle était heureuse qu'ils aient trouvé le courage de se parler, ou plutôt de s'embrasser. Bref, de se déclarer leur amour mutuel.

Hermione ne tarda pas à revenir dans la chambre, l'air ailleurs.

_- Par les caleçons de Merlin, mon frère à l'air de drôlement bien embrasser vu ta tête,_ s'exclama Ginny.

_- Si tu savais... _éluda Hermione.

Ginny mima son dégoût par une grimace des plus éloquentes. Les deux jeunes sorcières se mirent au lit en riant.

Une histoire d'amour était née.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou. C'est terminer pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, que vous avez bien aimer. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review lors de votre passage. Ça ne vous coûte rien, ça vous prend deux minutes et ça me fait toujours plaisir. Il ne vas pas falloir vous habituer à ce rythme de publication, c'était exceptionnel pour cette fois car le prologue était court.<strong>

**Bisous à tous mes chocogrenouilles =)**


	3. Souvenirs

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling (que nous pouvons remercier pour son talent), à l'heptalogie Harry Potter. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour servir mes idées et mes écrits.

* * *

><p><strong>Salut à tous, me revoici avec le chapitre 2 de ma fic. Une belle révélation au programme qui risque d'en surprendre plus d'un. Vos précédentes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Pour info, il se situe entre le tome 6 et le tome 7, pendant les vacances d'été. Avant qu'Hermione ne vienne chez les Weasley.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lolipop :<strong> Ravi que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que tu appréciera la suite.

**Georg :** M'enfin, tu va faire peur aux autres si tu dis que je t'ai promis de t'arracher la main si tu ne review pas^^

**romeo'stomboy :** Je te rassure, tu verra Hermione et Fred tomber amoureux petit à petit. Ce n'était que leur premier baiser. Je décrirai un petit peu plus le début de leur histoire par de petits flash back, exactement comme tu me l'a suggéré, et exactement comme c'était prévu. Ravi également que ça t'ai plu.

**espe29 :** Voici la suite que tu attendait.

**Comme d'habitude je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV HERMIONE :<span>**

Je me sens mal. Je sais ce que je vais devoir accomplir. J'ai très mal dormi. Nous en avons parler avec Harry et Ron après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. On ne peut pas le laisserentreprendre de retrouver tous ces Horcruxes tout seul. Il a tendance à vouloir tout faire tout seul mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il se fourre tout le temps dans les ennuis. Il a besoin de nous. Dumbledore, avant sa mort, me l'avait dit. On ne doit pas le laisser seul. Il n'y parviendrait pas, et il est fort probable qu'il se ferait tuer. Je sais que pour aller l'aider.

Il serait peut être temps que je me lève. Nous devons partir tôt pour arriver au Chemin de Traverse à 9h. Nous allions passer par le Chaudron Baveur comme les autres années. Mon père a expressément stipuler qu'il ne tolérerai aucun retard et que nous devions être à 6h30 tapants dans la voiture. Il me restait cependant un peu de temps pour repenser à tous ces événements a venir. Cette quête.

Et avant d'accomplir cette quête je vais devoir protéger mes parents.

Ils n'ont pas à payer les frais des extravagances d'un mage noir qui a décidé que les moldus ne sont pas dignes de vie. Mon plan est déjà près. J'ai envisagé plusieurs options mais la plus sûre, celle que j'ai choisie, consiste à leur jeter un puissant sortilège d'amnésie, les pousser à partir dans un autre pays. Les pousser à m'oublier, moi. La petite fille qu'ils ont recueillis un soir d'octobre devant leur porte. La petite fille qu'ils ont élevé comme leur propre enfant. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Hormis peut être d'un frère ou d'une sœur. Mais j'ai appris en grandissant que j'avais été adoptée, que mes parents ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant et que mes parents biologiques étaient morts. J'étais assez jeune quand je l'ai appris. Je l'ai bien pris. Cela ne m'a d'abord fait ni chaud ni froid. Après tout, je ne connaissait pas ces inconnus qui m'avaient conçus. Je ne les avaient pas connus longtemps. Je n'avais pas à les regretter.

J'étais heureuse dans une famille qui m'aimait.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de connaître mes parents jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cette lettre. Une lettre posée sur le paillasson par un hibou. J'ai trouver cela étrange de suite. Après tout, qui de nos jours utilise un oiseau pour communiquer. Il existe la poste. Après avoir regarder l'enveloppe, je me suis aperçue qu'elle était à mon nom. Je me suis sentie importante tout à coup. Je n'avais jamais reçu de lettre. Du courrier, bien entendu, j'en avait déjà eu. Parfois une carte postale d'une amie rentrant de vacances, parfois une carte d'anniversaire de ma tante vivant sur un autre continent. Mais une lettre, comme celle ci, lourde, dans un papier épais, avec une adresse écrite à l'encre verte, jamais. Je me souviens de la joie que j'ai éprouvé lorsque je l'ai lu. Ma lettre d'admission au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Quelques instants après avoir reçu la lettre, j'avais rencontré pour la première fois une sorcière, une vrai. Qui plus est la directrice adjointe de ce même collège dans lequel j'étais censée aller : le Professeur Minerva McGonnagal. Quel merveilleux jour ça avait été. S'ensuivit l'achat de mes fournitures, l'émerveillement de mes parents dans le Chemin de Traverse. Puis ma première rentrée.

A ce moment là, j'avais compris que mes parents biologiques n'étaient pas des moldus. J'avais rapidement compris qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Et ce que m'avait dit Dumbledore en fin d'année n'avait fait que confirmer mon sentiment sous-jacent. Les cours avaient commencés depuis un bon moment. C'était déjà les vacances de Noël. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Ron et Harry, après qu'ils m'aient sauvé du troll. Nous avions fort à faire avec nos recherches sur Nicholas Flamel. Je ne savais alors toujours pas qui était mes parents biologiques. La veille des vacances, je n'avait cours que le matin et j'avais donc prévu de commencer à faire mes devoirs pour la rentrée immédiatement, puisque mes valises étaient bouclées. Je m'installai dans la salle commune, après le déjeuné. J'étais seule. Alors que j'entamais mon devoir de potion, le frère de Ron, Percy, le préfet, était venu me voir en me disant qu'il devait me conduire auprès du professeur Dumbledore. J'avais ranger mes affaire immédiatement, puis j'avais suivi le Percy au pas de course. Le mot de passe de la gargouille m'avait fait rire. En effet, "patacitrouille" traduisait un esprit enfantin alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans le bureau d'un des sorciers les plus intelligent et puissant de tout le monde sorcier. Dumbledore m'avait reçu. Il m'avait expliqué ce que je savais déjà.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLASH BACK :<span>**

_- Bonjour Miss Granger._

_- Bonjour Monsieur._

_- Je vous ai fait venir pour discuter bien sur comme vous devez vous en douter._

_- Oui Monsieur._

_- Hermione, je dois vous parler de choses très importantes. Je vais devoir vous demander de prendre une décision importante qui risquerai de changer bien des choses pour vous._

_- C'est à propos de mes parents monsieur?_

_- En effet. Vous devez savoir certaines choses à propos de vos origines Hermione. Comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné, vos parents biologiques étaient des sorciers. Ils ont étés tués lorsque vous n'étiez qu'une enfant._

_- Par qui ont-ils été tués?_

_- Par un mage noir puissant, Hermione. Voldemort en personne._

_- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom? Celui la même qui a tué les parents de mon ami Harry? Mais c'est impossible. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?_

J'étais interloqué. Un puissant mage noir avait détruit ma famille, me privant de mes parents.

_- Parce que vos parents luttaient contre lui. Hermione, ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler va probablement vous bouleverser. Et cela engendrera un choix. Je sais que vous êtes jeune et que cela peut sembler fou de vous demander de garder pour vous un tel fardeau mais il en va de votre survie ainsi que de celle d'un être cher à votre cœur._

Je ne dis rien, attendant que ce grand sorcier impressionnant continu. Ce qu'il fit bien évidemment

_- Hermione. Vos parents, lorsqu'ils vous on recueillis, ont décidé de vous laisser votre prénom, afin que vous restiez celle que vous étiez. Afin que vous gardiez ce que vos parents biologiques vous avez laissé. Cependant, pour votre sécurité, il a été décidé de changer votre nom de famille. Vous vous êtes donc appelé Granger, comme l'homme et la femme qui sont devenus vos parents légalement._

_- Quel était mon nom professeur? Qui étaient mes parents?_

_- Hermione... Tes parents n'étaient autre que Lily et James Potter, les parents de ton ami Harry. Qui n'es autre que ton frère._

Je me sentais mal. Choquée. Mes jambes devenaient cotonneuse, je n'allais pas tarder à m'effondrer si cela durait un instant de plus. Comment aurais-je du m'attendre à de telles révélations? Dumbledore poussa une chaise sous mes fesses juste avant que mes jambes ne cède.

_- Ce n'est pas possible..._

_- Hermione je sais que cela est difficile à assimiler pour vous. Mais vous devez comprendre certaines choses. Vous n'étiez qu'un nourrisson. Votre frère aussi. Vous dormiez profondément cette soirée là, lors du drame. Vous étiez malade. Vous étiez calme et vous n'avez pas été réveillé par les événements. Voldemort a tenter de tuer Harry. Et vous savez ce qui est arrivé. Le sortilège à ricocher contre Harry dans toute le pièce. Cela a anéanti Voldemort._

_- Et comment puis-je savoir que tout ceci est vrai? Comment puis-je vous croire? Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire?_

Je pensais que Dumbledore allait peut être s'énerver, après tout, je remettais sa parole en doute. Pour autant, j'avais tellement de mal a y croire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander des précisions. Des preuves.

_- Hermione, Harry a garder de cette nuit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front car le sortilège a été lancé contre lui. Il l'a donc plus violemment touché. Cependant, lorsque le sort à ricoché a travers la pièce, détruisant tout au passage, il a laisser une marque sur vous. Ce que vous avez sûrement considéré comme une tache de naissance en forme de croissant de lune à votre poignet droit. Vous n'aviez pas cette tâche de naissance avant cette nuit là._

Je ne dit rien pendant un instant. Encore secouée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Puis je me rappelais soudain ce qui avait été dit plus tôt dans la conversation.

_- Quel est ce choix que je vais devoir faire Monsieur?_

_- Tu me fait tellement penser à ta mère Hermione, tu lui ressembles tant._

Le mage était passé tout naturellement au tutoiement.

_- Le choix que tu va devoir faire impose de nombreuses conséquences. Je pense que tu as vu comment sont traités les sorciers Nés-Moldus. Bien qu'aussi doués que des Sangs-Purs ou des Sangs-Mêlés, certaines personnes les considèrent comme indigne d'avoir le don de magie. Comme voleurs de magie. Tu vas devoir choisir entre continuer à faire croire au monde entier que tu es Hermione Granger, sorcière née-moldue ou bien révéler tes véritables origines._

Je commençait à ouvrir la bouche. Dumbledore ne me laissa pas le temps de parler.

_- Je connaît ta réponse. Mais j'espère qu'elle va changer dès lors que je t'aurai expliquer les répercussions de tes actes car il en va de ta vie ainsi que de celle de ta famille et tes amis._

_- Oui?_

_- Lors de l'accident, j'ai été prévenu. Après celui ci, le voisinage a entendu un enfant pleurer. Un voisinage sorcier. Je sais que Voldemort n'est pas mort cette nuit là, il a simplement disparu momentanément. Pour protéger l'un de vous, nous devions faire croire que l'un de vous était mort. Car Voldemort ne cherchera jamais quelqu'un qui est mort. Harry était celui qui avait la cicatrice la plus visible donc la plus dure a expliquer sans attirer les soupçons. Nous avons décidé de te faire disparaître. Cette nuit là, Harry Potter a perdu trois personnes chères : son papa, sa maman et sa jumelle._

_- En quoi ces informations doivent changer mon choix?_

_- Comme je te l'ai dit, Voldemort sera bientôt de retour. Et il voudra tuer ton frère. Il voudra te tuer également si il connaît ton existence. Si cependant, tu restes aux yeux de tous la née-moldue que tu as toujours été, tu pourras protéger ton frère sans être dans la ligne de mir de Voldemort._

_- Je dois donc accepter d'endurer insultes et regards méprisants pour sauver ma peau et celle de Harry?_

_- C'est ça._

_- Je ne dirai rien pour l'instant. J'accepte. Mais ce secret ne pourra pas être gardé indéfiniment. Je devrais mettre Harry et Ron au courant un jour._

_- Je te dirai quand le moment sera venu. Tu sais, tu as le courage de tes parents. Tu leur ressemble. Tu as les yeux marrons de James ainsi que les cheveux de Lily. En un peu plus touffus. _Ajouta-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

* * *

><p><strong><span>RETOUR AU PRESENT<span>**

Je n'avais jamais regretté mon choix, je n'avais jamais rien dit à personne, pas même Harry ni Ron. Je savais cependant que cet instant approchait.

En attendant, nous retournions aujourd'hui sur le chemin de Traverse. Je n'avais pas dit à mes parents que j'allais les quitter. Je ne leur avait pas dit que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard cette année. Je ne leur avait même pas demandé leur avis quant aux différents moyens de les protéger. J'avais tout organisé à leur insu. Mais je savais parfaitement que si je leur avait laisser le choix, ils auraient choisi la solution a plus dangereuse, la seule qui aurait permis que nous restions en contact. Je me refusait à les voir mourir pour seulement avoir le plaisir de leur envoyer une lettre de temps en temps. Parce qu'évidemment, j'aurai pu demander à l'Ordre de les garder sous protection tout comme l'oncle, la tante et le cousin de Harry mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Mes parents avaient toujours tout fait pour me protéger. C'est à mon tour de leur rendre la pareille. Mais pour l'heure, je devait faire comme si de rien n'était. Ne pas montrer ma tristesse, ni mon désarroi. Ma mère m'appela du bas de l'escalier.

_- Hermione ma chérie, tu es prête? On va y aller si tu veux bien._

_- J'arrive maman._

Je me recomposait un visage neutre, à défaut d'être souriant. Je commence à descendre les escaliers. Mes parents sont bien plus excités que moi. Ma mère s'en aperçoit.

_- Hermione, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette?_

_- Je ne me sens pas très bien mais ça va passer._

_- Tu es sûre? Si tu préfères, on peut y aller la semaine prochaine._

Je ne me sentais pas le courage de leur refuser cela. Je savais parfaitement que la semaine prochaine, ils seraient probablement en train de vendre la maison, de préparer leurs bagages pour partir dans un pays lointain. J'avais tout organisé avec les Weasley. Je leur jetterai le sortilège d'oubli et je disparaîtrai de leurs vie. J'irai vivre chez les Weasley pendant un mois et demi, jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ensuite, il y aura l'anniversaire de Harry, le mariage de Bill et Fleur, puis nous partirons pour accomplir notre tâche.

_- Non, c'est juste que j'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a troublé, voila tout. Mais ça passe. Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux,_ dis-je avec un petit sourire. _On y va?_

Je montait à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que mon père s'installait au volant, et ma mère sur le siège passager. Ils mirent la musique. Un titre moldu passait à la radio. La chanson parlait d'avenir et d'éternité. Je replongeai dans mes pensées. Je ne sais même pas où je serais dans un mois, un an. Aurai-je un avenir? Aurais-je un jour des enfants?

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Extérieur :<span>**

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées. Quelque part dans le village voisin, un jeune homme prenait la voiture après avoir fait la fête chez des amis. Il avait dormi une demi heure afin de récupérer un peu de ses extravagances et d'être en mesure de conduire. Cependant, il oublia un élément clef. Son esprit était encore embrumé par les nombreux verres qu'il avait ingurgité tout au long de la nuit. Il décida néanmoins de rentrer rapidement avant que ses parents ne se réveille et ne le prive de sortie pendant trèèès longtemps. Le trajet n'était pas long, il était tôt, 6h45. Il ne croiserait pas grand monde sur la route. Il roula lentement, de peur d'avoir un accident.

Hermione rêvassait.

Le cerveau du jeune homme, fatigué par les excès de la nuit, finit par succombé au sommeil, relâchant tous ses muscles ainsi que celui de sa jambe qui appuya plus lourdement sur l'accélérateur.

Ce fut le chaos. En moins d'une seconde, un famille roulant paisiblement fut percuté par un jeune homme ivre et endormi au volant.

Les voitures émirent de sinistres et violents bruits lors de la collision. Le métal tordu et déchiré émit un bruit semblable à un hurlement. Les vitres des voitures explosèrent. De même que les par brises. Un corps vola. Une des voitures fit des tonneaux. Tout n'était que métal et chairs en miettes. Aucun bruit ne provenait d'aucune des deux épaves. Le silence dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un cri. Un hurlement a glacer le sang de quiconque se serait trouvé dans les alentours. Suivi de près par le bruit des sirènes des secours s'approchant des lieux.

* * *

><p><strong> Voila le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais, je suis méchante de laisser ça en plan. Vous vous doutez bien qu'Hermione ne va pas mourir pour l'instant parce que sinon, ce serai la fin de l'histoire. Point barre. Rideau. Mais ses parents sont-ils morts? Sont-ils vivants? Je vous laisse spéculer jusqu'au prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire plaisir.<strong>


End file.
